


Odi

by Daiya_Darko



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, domestic abuse, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many ways to describe their relationship, and “healthy” was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odi

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why there’s so much fluff on this ship, given WHO YOU ARE SHIPPING. A great companion song to this fic is “I Hate You” by Sick Puppies. Bonus points if you know what the title means.

When it was announced that Loki had gone missing from the Asgardian prisons, the Avengers were called in immediately. Tony showed up late to the briefing, much to the chagrin of his superiors and everyone else.

“Loki escaped. So what? Not like we aren’t ready this time.”

Fury furrowed his brow and exhaled loudly through his nose. “We _aren’t_ ready. No matter what, we’ll never be ready for Loki.”

That sounded like a challenge to Tony, and he did everything in his power to prove his own theory right. He refused to come to meetings, training simulations, and even intergalactic travel to Asgard. Agent Hill suggested a subpoena, but Fury knew better, and he always enjoyed seeing Stark getting his ass kicked.

Needless to say, Tony was quite unprepared when Loki turned up behind his bar.

The two men regarded each other silently, sizing the other up before speaking.

“Well I see you haven’t cut your hair. That’s nice I suppose.”

“And I see you are very much still alive. That is…good for you.”

Tony moved to grab his wrist sensors from his coffee table, but Loki ran faster and blocked his path. The god pressed a cold, firm fingers to Tony’s throat and grinned.

“There’s no need for that if you do me a small favor.”

Tony swallowed. “And that would be?”

“The drink you offered me. You see, I have been travelling for some time and haven’t had a proper chance to rest. I assumed the invitation was still open.”

Tony took Loki’s wrist and slowly stepped back. “If you want, my bar is open. What will you have?” He turned his back and slowly made his way back to where Loki originally stood. _How did he get in here_ , Tony thought quizzically. _I have all my safeguards up to register his gamma signature._

“I’d like a nice red wine, if you have something made before 1968.”

Tony cocked his head and scrunched his face. “Are you serious?”

“Does the renowned drinker Tony Stark not keep such delicacies? Perhaps because he is cheap, or because he is afraid to own something so precious?” Loki leaned across the bar top and tapped his fingers against the smooth wood.

Tony’s face stiffened as he reached for a 1980 chardonnay. “Cheap is not what I’m known for, and I have many precious things. I’m not afraid.” He slid the glass a small ways down to where Loki sat and the trickster gave it a curious sniff.

“Then why do you smell afraid?”

“You guys can smell fear?”

Loki sipped quietly and hummed his pleasure. “No, but you do smell sweaty and if I’m correct, sweat is an indicator of fear.”

“Yeah well,” Tony shrugged and crossed his arms. “I could have just been working out or having sex too.”

“Ah, but you weren’t.” Loki smiled from over the rim of his glass. “If that were the case, I would have seen sweat all over your body or smelled sex on you.”

Tony was silent as he watched the god sip quietly. He didn’t seem to be a threat, and Tony wanted to prove he could handle Loki without all the training and precautions, so he doesn’t alert S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Where have you been staying?”

Loki sat his empty glass on the bar and pointed, indicating he wanted another drink. Indignantly, Tony retrieved it for him.

“Here and there. I believe you all call it Scandinavia?”

“We call it many things. I guess if you want to get technical, you could call it that.” Tony finally gave in and poured himself a drink, a scotch on the rocks, and studied Loki’s movements. In spite of himself, Tony had to admit Loki had a fluid sense about him, the way his actions flowed together like dancers on a stage. Tony could have watched him for hours, but he had a job to do, which meant he probably had to watch him from inside an interrogation cell.

“You have not once yet tried to attack me so far, Stark. Is that because you are afraid, or do you desire something from me?” Loki sat his glass on the wood top gently and stood. He made his way around the bar and stopped just an arm’s length away from the engineer.

“Could it be that you’ve forgotten the feel of danger in my absence, the rush of blood coursing through your veins?” Loki moved closer still, entering Tony’s personal space, and he tilted the shorter man’s chin up to meet his eyes.

“Do you want to feel that rush again? I know you do, Son of Howard,” Loki leaned forward, his lips just brushing the outer shell of Tony’s ear.

Tony wanted to move, but found he couldn’t. It was as if his body had been bound by invisible ropes he could neither feel nor see. But he felt Loki’s cold breath on his cheek and a colder hand slowly tightening around his throat.

“You want to be a hero. You want to be glorified in the eyes of those beneath you as you sit up here in your tower, looking down on those peasants,” Loki spit the last word like a curse, and Tony felt himself shiver.

“Speak, Stark,” Loki ordered as he released Tony from his grip.

“I don’t want you,” Tony muttered as he shook, but Loki’s words had gotten to him. _Do I really feel that way?_ He had to admit that in the months following Loki’s incarceration, he had begun feeling restless, taking up sparring with Steve and Clint to exact some rush out of his life.

But now the ultimate thrill ride was basically taunting him and drinking his good wine and Tony couldn’t resist.

Also, he’d be able to prove himself to Fury and the others. He handled things better than any of them could have planned for.

“If you’re going to proposition me for sex, I’d suggest you improve your game, because right now, I am the farthest thing from turned on,” Tony declared, limbs still bound from movement.

Loki’s teasing gaze quickly turned sinister as he slammed Tony’s face into the bar. Tony fell to the ground with a grunt and felt panic rush through him. He was definitely not prepared for this.

“You are foolish to use that tongue for anything other than praising or pleasing me, Stark.” Loki flicked his hands and immediately, Tony pushed himself to his feet and threw a punch.

Loki could see the movement coming a mile away and so dodged it effortlessly. He caught Tony’s wrist, pulled his arm behind his back, and shoved him into the edge of the bar, pinning him there mercilessly as Tony struggled.

“Do you think you can honestly handle me alone and without a suit of armor? Do you not remember what happened last time?” Loki’s voice was low as he pressed himself, crotch first, against Tony’s butt. Tony stiffened, and he felt a slow, tentative lick slide up the back of his neck.

“You’re sweating, Stark” Loki murmured in Tony’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

“Now tell me, is that for sex or for fear?”

Tony exhaled slowly through his nose and tilted his head back. He had control of the situation.

“Well it definitely isn’t fear. Sorry to disappoint.”

Loki chuckled lowly. “Oh, I am far from disappointed.” Loki shoved a hand into Stark’s pants and groped around roughly for the erection he knew was there. Tony tried to bite his lip to keep from groaning, but when those long, cold fingers gripped the base of his cock and another hand shoved his pants down, he couldn’t help the dizzying need to come from overtaking him.

“Hmmm,” Loki hummed amusedly. “Not as much as I expected, but it’s not a big deal.”

Tony barely managed out a half-hearted “fuck you” in his aroused state, and Loki simply laughed at his attempt to berate the god.

Their relationship was basically that moment, extended over the course of months, following that day.

Tony was powerless to say anything to anyone about Loki’s appearance. He wasn’t sure why he felt loyalty to the enigmatic shape shifter, but he couldn’t deny feeling a rush of joy when he crawled into bed and felt those long, firm arms envelope him from behind. Loki would whisper cruel things in his ear, things that made his blood run cold, but at the same time, challenged him to never show weakness.

Some nights they simply slept.

Other nights, Loki had Tony hanging face down over the edge of the bed, arms held behind him, while he drove his hips roughly into the man beneath him.

Pissing contests were the way they flirted; screaming, growling, insulting, and hesitant acknowledgments of mutual feelings.

Tony needed Loki in order to feel alive, and Loki needed Tony to survive, at least for a while.

When Loki appeared after three months of no contact, Tony threw a glass at the god, cutting his face. Their kisses were bloody and sloppy, and Tony couldn’t breathe as Loki choked him and fucked into him with no preparation.

Tony loved every second of it, even as he felt tears stream down his face in pain. He loved it because he knew how much it pained Loki to do these things. He knew the trickster was evil, but he had a humane side to him, and even though it took a while, he did manage to drag an admission of affection out of Loki.

“If I care for you, then it is only because I am too broken to care for myself.” After that, Loki disappeared for three months, presumably to deal with admitting such a thing.

Loki took a shower while Tony tried to gather up his strength and walk to the liquor cabinet. He settled for crawling, only to realize he had company.

Bruce and Fury stared down at the bleeding and bruised Tony Stark and didn’t hesitate to move into action.

Tony tried to scream to warn Loki, and Bruce swooped down to hush him, looking for signs of mind control. Fury drew his gun and ran into the bedroom, looking for signs of Loki, but only found a messy bed and running shower. He cursed, returned to Tony, and it took all his strength not to shove his boot into Tony’s face.

“You were unprepared, Stark.”

“Actually, I’ve been handling him pretty well for the past couple of months,” Tony objected, trying to pull away from Bruce’s soft, gentle hands. He wanted to stay, but his defiance he had picked up from Loki prevailed, and he fell on his ass, sore and bleeding.

“Tony, let me help you,” Bruce offered, holding out his hand. “He’s right, Director,” Bruce said, turning to Fury. “This isn’t his blood. There are no cuts on him.” Bruce looks down Tony’s body and adds, “Well, not externally.”

Fury glared as he called for more agents to come survey the area, and Tony closed his eyes, trying to remember how he had even gotten to this point. He had everything under control; he had played his cards right, testing and taunting, allowing himself to be manipulated. Loki was never a threat, and he made sure of it.

Now, Tony wasn’t so sure, and he couldn’t help but hate Loki just enough to never want to see him again. He knew, however, in the back of his mind, Loki hated him enough to keep coming back.

Tony’s stomach turned with fear and anticipation for what he had started.


End file.
